Happy Birthday!
by HanaEve
Summary: This is my first fanfiction...(it's a one-shot) It's based on this mini party I had with my friends on Elsword Hope you like..


Elsword: Uh…hi?

Me: *looks up* Huh?! ELSWORD?! H-how did you get here?! o_0

*rest of the Elgang fall out of the computer*

Me: Uh…* goes over to computer and shuts down Elsword*

Elsword: NUUUU SHE SHUT DOWN THE PORTAL!

Aisha: We can just ask her to open it later!

Me: W-what's going on….?

Raven: Great, guys. You made her confused.

Me: *stares at Elgang* Urm…I'll think I'll just go now….

Eve: NUUU STAY!

Me: That's not like you, Eve….

Eve: Whut. Can't I be human-like for a while..?

Rena: AHH GUYS CAN WE JUST LET HANA START THE STORY?!

Everyone: …. *falls quiet*

Me: Um…Rena…how did you know my nickname…

Rena: Elf sense~ Now let's start the story!

**This is a one-shot for my friends, who I will call them by their IGN, which are Harueve and haraeve~**

**This story is BASED on Hara's mini birthday party we had on Elsword! Most of the things written really did happen, except for some that I will explain after the story**

Classes

Haru – Code Empress

Hana (main character for this story) – Code Electra

Hara – Code Exotic

MagicSky - Elemental Master

Notes

Hana, Haru, and Hara are sisters, with Hana being the eldest (even though Haru's a Code Empress XD)This doesn't really matter though.

If the writing is in italics, it means that bit was _thought_.

Setting- Sparring Room

"Ugh, where is she?"

"I need to go soon…

"She sure is taking her sweet time, huh?!"

"Oh! She's here!"

A Code Exotic appeared at the doorway, and everyone in the room started yelling "Happy Birthday"

"Thank you guys~" The Code Exotic, named Hara, smiled at everyone.

We started singing "Happy Birthday"

"Psst!" Haru hissed in mu ear in the middle of the song.

" What?!" I snapped, breaking off from the song. The others kept on singing.

" Do you have any pants that are made for Chung?"

_What the El?_

"No!" I stared at her. " Actually, I do."

"Here, trade?" Haru showed me a pair of pretty drones made especially for Code Electra.

"Uh, oka— HEY!" Haru snatched the pants and threw the drones in my face.

I gave her a WTF look, and resumed singing 'Happy Birthday', which MagicSky had started all over again.

Suddenly, Haru started singing a parody version of happy birthday.

_Uh oh. You're going to get screwed, Haru._

I looked at Hara, who looked like she was going to spear Haru any second.

I sighed. _Little sisters…._I sifted through the things in my inventory for the gift I was giving Hara.

Behind me, MagicSky was trying to calm down Hara.

" Here, Hara!" She pulled out a bunch of Elshards.

"Thank y- wait, aren't we supposed to blow out the candles on the cake first?" Hara looked around. "Scratch that, is there even a cake here?!"

_Oops. We forgot._

"Uhh… **I** am the cake!" MagicSky pointed to her head, where a firework blazed merrily.

My eyes widened. "That's dangerous! But okay…." I looked sideways at Hara. "Hope you like Aisha flavor~!"

Hara giggled.

_Good, she calmed down. Who knows what she might do this time…_ I winced as I remembered the last time Hara got angry.

I jolted out of my thoughts as Haru exclaimed " Here's my gift!"

She pulled a something blue out of her bag

_Is that..? OH LADY OF EL NO! SHE'S GIVING HARA THE CHUNG PANTS?!_

"H-haru!"

" What?"

"DON'T!"

"?" MagicSky and Hara looked confused.

"Arrgh." I glared at Haru. " DON'T. YOU. DARE GIVE THOSE PANTS TO HARA."

Haru sighed. ' I want to know why I can't give her a normal pair of pants."

"Cause you can't!"

"Why!"

"I-I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DO!" My hands started sparking blue.

"Best party ever~!" I heard MagicSky whisper to Hara.

THAT'S WHEN THE COMPUTER SHUT DOWN.

"WHAT IN THE EL?!" I yelled in real life. Then I saw my little sister crawl out from under the table, a tangle of wires in her hand.

"Did you just..?!" I glared at her.

She stuck her tongue out, shook her hand free of the wires, and ran out of the room.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU…YOU…YOU WITCH!" I yelled.

"I'm a high mage, thank you very much!" I heard her reply.

I facepalmed.

_*sigh* Little sisters…._

Me: Aaaaaaaand there's my first fanfic!

Now, the only parts that were different than what happened was some of the things the characters were saying and doing weren't exactly true, and the computer didn't shut down, I had to go off because my time was up. SO HARU DON'T KILL ME.

Elgang except for Aisha and Eve: WE WEREN'T IN THE STORY!

Me: Technically, no one was, anyway. -_-

Hana's real little sister: I was in it! *devil horns on head*

Me: WHAT THE EL!*Draws door and pushes sister out*

Elgang:…..

Me: Ahhahaha…..um, please R&R~ bye….. *draws a door, opens it, and runs away.*


End file.
